Power of Three
Power of Three is the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before Cake at Stake Before Cake at Stake, Pencil comments about how she doesn't like the ceremony. The Announcer then says that if that's the case, a contestant will be eliminated instantly, so Pencil reverses her opinion, albeit sarcastically. Cake at Stake The Squishy Cherries were up for elimination for the 4th time. Due to the cake being too expensive once again, 6 cupcakes were used instead as the cake. The speaker tells them to think that there are only six. 13 votes were cast, which was 1 vote less than last time (14 votes). Speaker Box says "I want to cry now, I really do". Pin had a Win Token and did not use it and said she was smart but in a quiz, it shown that she got 14 out of 20 for 70%, which is equal to a C-, making Pin more and more angry. Firey got 0 votes but it was Pencil annoying Firey. Pencil says "Yay". Bubble, Match & Firey got 1 vote each. Eraser was declared eliminated with 9 votes, but actually was safe with 2. Pen & Pin were the bottom 2 with similar names like Ice Cube was frozen but was at the Cake at Stake place getting a fling back to the Grapes like it happened in Sweet Tooth. Match pointed out that Pen's name was written on the final cupcake which wasn't supposed to be there. Before the Speaker reveals that the name shouldn't have been there, Bubble notes that her name is written on her cupcake as well. Pen was saved with 3 votes, and Pin is eliminated with the remaining 5 votes. Pin then says "I use my Win Token", but it was too late, therefore, Pin was eliminated. Pin grabs Eraser, telling him that the Cherries need a heroic leader like her before being catapulted away. Eraser said that Pin deserved elimination. Speaker said "Let that be a lesson, use a Win Token before it's too late." Contest Speaker divides the contestants into 5 teams, calling it "Teams in Teams". The Cherries will split into 2 teams and the Grapes will split into 3 teams, with a total of five. The 5 teams must cross a river to the 1st island, where they look for paddles and a raft in safes. Then they try to get a key on island 2 to unlock the door on island 3. Pen asks if one of them is Dream Island, and Speaker cuts him off with a NO. Bubble, Match and Pencil quickly get a lead. Snowball and Golf Ball argue, as their teammate Rocky does nothing, and they fall behind. Snowball picks him up, passes the team of Leafy, TB, and TD, and plows through Pencil's alliance along with Icy. As Ice Cube falls, Rocky pukes on her. Coiny panics and rushes to Island 1 with Needle. Match bickers about SB, and Bubble suggests to swim to Island 1. Speaker Box tells Snowball to go back for Golf Ball or he will be automatically eliminated, forcing him to swim back. Pencil questions why Snowball is swimming back to shore, and Match simply says she doesn't know. Leafy, Teardrop and Tennis Ball are the first to arrive. At the first island, there are many safes, each with a combination written on their bottom. Five of said safes have rafts and paddles for the teams to get to the next island. Their first safe has a teddy bear in it. Coiny and Needle arrive at Island 1, and Coiny asks Needle where Ice Cube is. Needle says she doesn't know, after slapping him for calling her "Needy". Pencil's alliance arrives next in 2nd, while Snowball gets mad at GB, throwing her and Rocky across the river, and Ice Cube surfaces. Firey falls into the water, so Pen and Eraser turn on the Firey Recovery Center. Match finds an egg, Pencil asks what good is an egg. Coiny nominates himself as team leader after the incident with Ice Cube. TB finds a flower, and gripes about it. Leafy replies how she doesn't like Flower (the contestant). Match finds a baseball cap, and Coiny finds the raft and paddles. SB gets mad at his team again, and Pen and Eraser continue to wait for the FRC to warm up. SB and Leafy find the raft and paddles, and Tennis Ball gets frustrated for his team falling to 3rd. Island 2 has 10 keys hanging from poles. Teams would need to use some building blocks to make a tower to get a key and move on to Island 3. Match finds a basketball. Firey finally regenerates, and they do their best to catch up. Bubble finds a ball. Match closes the safe on the ball, then a car wheel, Pencil says "Wait! Match", but Match closes it. Coiny gets a key for his team. Golf Ball lectures Snowball on not building a stable structure. The alliance finally finds the raft, and Pen panics because his team is in last. TD gets a key, and SB falls over. Coiny's key won't unlock the door. Firey finds the raft immediately, and his team sets off for Island Two. Match realizes they forgot Pencil, and begin searching for her. Leafy can't unlock the door either, and is disappointed about their key being a fake. GB tells SB he "never learns", and Pen's team arrives. Firey kicks down SB's structure, making him falls for the 3rd time. Firey tries to climb the pole, but realizes it's slippery. Match finally finds Pencil, and Coiny finds another key. Firey gets a key. Leafy gets another key. Unluckily, Coiny's key is fake, but Firey's is a real one so Pen, Eraser and Firey get Win Tokens and get shot into the sky. Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop get inside too. The last three teams get a key, and start paddling. Pencil's key works, and the alliance is safe. Coiny's works, but SB shoves his team out of the way. Snowball, Golf Ball and Rocky are shot into the air, coming in 4th. Coiny's team comes in right after. Needle slaps the speaker for calling her Needy, who then tells her team that they are up for elimination. The team begins to worry. Ending The final clip shows Pen, Eraser, and Leafy in the air. Pen wonders out loud why they are still in the air, and Leafy asks Pen and Eraser "Are we going up or down now?" Trivia & Goofs *This is the 4th and last time Pin refused to use her Win Token for the same reason and the 3rd time and last time she got interupted by the Announcer because he knows that already. *This is the first time Snowball performs his dramatic "NOOOOOOO!" yell, which he does several times before he is eliminated. * This is the second time of Snowball being seen taking his revenge on Needle when she pushed him in Barriers and Pitfalls *This is first time where the teams are broken down into smaller groups. * If you listen closely, while Pin is angry, you can hear someone (possibly Eraser) shouting "Oh! Burn!" *'GOOF:' In a flashback of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey is happy. But in the actual episode, he looked worried. *In a picture, Pencil and Match share a mouth (the mouse sticks). *When Match has finally found Pencil, she said a recycled line from Barriers and Pitfalls. "Pencil! You're here! Now, let's go super fast!" *'GOOF': When the losing team's contestants where at the end making a weird noise Ice Cube's mouth got darker. *The team of Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop was the only team that was never in last place. They were always in 4th or better. *Pin said she was smart, but if you add it carefully, Eraser got 2 votes, Pen got 2 votes, and Pin had 6 . If she had used the win token, she would still be eliminated with 3 votes. * When Pencil crossed the beam, her leg wasn't attached to her body. * When Firey was recovered, he wasn't flaming. *A safe's lock combination doesn't have any number more than 9, but the safes on Island 1 have the numbers 10 and 11 written at the bottom. Deaths *Eraser popped Bubble while Pin holding on to him before she got eliminated. *Firey falls off the platform, landing in the water. Gallery 10 vs 10.png|All contestants 6 vs 9.png|5 contestants removed Frc.jpg|The FRC as seen in the episode. Cupcake.jpg Pencupcake.jpg Arms.jpg|OH GREAT THATS HELPFUL! (NOT!) HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ARMS! 17.jpg|Ice Cube is coming! Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png Capture156.PNG|I really don't like Cake at Stake... Capture157.PNG|...never mind. Capture158.PNG|One cherries go home. Capture180.PNG|Emmmm.... What's wrong? Capture181.PNG Capture182.PNG|Get out of my way! Capture195.PNG|A ball. Capture194.PNG|It not here.. Capture193.PNG|..and here! Capture192.JPG|Not here! Capture1.JPG|C'mon! Capture196.JPG|Wait Match, wait! Capture196.PNG|On Island One there are thirty or so safes. Each safe's combo is written on its bottom. Five of the safes have the rafts and paddles that team will need in order to get to Island two. Capture197.PNG|7,4,9? Capture198.PNG|No! Capture199.PNG|Woah! Capture200.PNG|A baseball bat?????? Capture201.PNG|A flower? Capture202.PNG|Coiny found it! Capture203.PNG|What a lucky! Capture204.PNG|Finally! Capture205.PNG|Is this it? Capture206.PNG|Island Two has ten keys hanging from poles. Teams will climb up building blocks to snatch a key to move on. Capture207.PNG|Finally... Capture209.PNG|Current rank: Capture208.PNG|Got it! Capture208.JPG|On Island Three there's a building with a locked door. The key that the team snatched from Island Two might unlock the door. If a key doesn't work, the team must go back and snatch another key. Capture209.JPG|We are fool! Capture210.JPG|Yah! Capture212.JPG|We forgot Pencil! Capture213.JPG|We are fool! Capture211.PNG|There are no time to be Mr.nice guy! Capture210.PNG|Not this one. Capture212.PNG|Or this.. Capture213.PNG|..or this one... Capture214.PNG|...or this one! Capture215.PNG|We can climb the pole! Capture216.PNG|It's too slipaly! Capture217.PNG|Yay! Capture218.PNG|Yeah! Capture219.PNG|We are fool, AGAIN! Capture220.PNG|Yeah! Capture221.PNG|Ahhh! Capture222.PNG|Yeah! Capture223.PNG|You team two. Capture224.PNG|As the day wear on.... Capture225.PNG|What??? Capture226.PNG|Ha ha! XD Capture227.PNG|I wonder why they have 2 keys Capture228.PNG|Opps. Capture229.PNG|Out of my way! Capture230.PNG|no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Capture243.PNG|*slap* Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes